My Kingdom
My Kingdom es uno de los cuartos capítulos de A Crooked Mile, el tercer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Este se elige dependiendo del lugar escogido, siendo otros capítulos alternativos The Dumb Soldier y Autumn Fires. Desarrollo Apartamento de Crane Este capítulo se inicia si previamente se ha elegido visitar el apartamento de Crane. Su casa se encuentra en la habitación 1903, aunque se puede examinar las contiguas previamente. La habitación tiene la puerta abierta, así que entra sin dificultad. Bigby Wolf tiene dos horas antes de que se celebre la cita entre Ichabod Crane y la bruja, así que debe encontrar pistas sobre ella. Ya dentro, en la habitación principal puede examinar varios objetos: el armario de los vinos (donde encontrará la misma marca de bebida que en la habitación del Open Arms Hotel); el contestador de mensajes; su maletín; una estatua; el escritorio con una nota (una declaración de amor hacia Snow White), un sobre con dinero (que puede quedarse o dejar) y una llave (que recogerá); libros; una fotografía y un retrato. ACM Crane Bust.png ACM Fabletown Leaders.png ACM Crane Portrait.png Al lado de un pasillo encontrará su busto, y en éste otra habitación, para cuya entrada necesita la llave que previamente ha cogido. Allí podrá ver a Jack, previsiblmente robando, intentando salir por el balcón. Bigby le dirá: *Don't move! *Going somewhere? *him *... Tras intentar distraerle, le responderá: *Don't play dumb *Why are you here? *Explain. Now *... ACM Horseman Statue.png ACM Crooked Letter.png ACM Crazy Coincidence.png Jack le mentirá con la excusa de que Crane le paga por regarle las plantas, para a continuación intentar huir. Luego aparece un quick time event en que Bigby intenta reducirle y aparece otra frase: *Don't lie to me! *Tell me why you're really here *him *... Tras darle algo de información sobre Crane, Wolf pide saber más: *Do you know where Crane is? *What "sources"? *Hear anything about a witch? *... El Lobo insiste: *Are you working with Crane? *Did someone send you? *him *... Luego es Jack quien le pregunta por qué ha ido hasta allá: *Looking for Crane's witch *None of your business *Investigating *... ACM Don't Lie To Me.png ACM Sources.png ACM Not A Negotiation.png Jack quiere escabullirse del problema, pero Bigby no se lo va a poner tan fácil, así que le insinúa que podría ayudarle: *What do you mean? *I doubt it *I'm listening *... El intruso acaba contándole más acerca de la bruja que tiene Crane bajo sueldo, afirmando conocer su identidad: *How convenient *Tell me *How about I take you in? *... ACM Strong Grip.png ACM Bag Search.png ACM Jack's Glamours.png Para contárselo, le pide antes un trato, acceder a esto mismo si él olvida el "incidente" actual: *Fine, deal (aceptaste el trato) *No deal (declinaste la oferta) *him (declinaste la oferta) *... Una vez acordado o no el trato, él termina relevando que el nombre de la bruja es Aunty Greenleaf. Dado que no se fía mucho de la información, le contesta: *Don't lie to me *Where is she? *Are you sure? *... Jack no puede proporcionarle más información, así que decide irse del lugar. No obstante, Bigby no le pone las cosas tan fáciles, así que previamente le quita la bolsa para ver su interior. De éste aparece el tubo de glamour que la bruja usó para Lily y que encontró al realizar su autopsia. El ladrón le cuenta que suele empeñar algunos objetos en el Lucky Pawn, por lo que Bigby le obliga a que le entregue más material que parece esconder: *Hand them over! *You seem nervous *Wanna try that again? *... center|500px Jack termina entregándole dos tubos más que tenía en el bolsillo. En ese momento aparece Snow White, ordenando Wolf lo siguiente: *Keep quiet *We're done, Jack *In here, Snow! *... White le preguntará por qué Jack se encuentra en el lugar: *He was robbing the place (Jack recordará eso) *He's helping me (Jack recordará eso) *It's not important (Jack recordará eso) *... Tras la presentación, Lobo le informa de las novedades acerca de la identidad de la bruja y la malversación de fondos de Crane, para luego preguntarle ella si está relacionado con los asesinatos: *I don't know *It's probably connected *Let's just catch him first *... Luego ella está preocupada al no conocer el paradero de la bruja antes de que se reúna con Crane: *Check the records? *I'll figure it out *I don't know, but I'll think of something *... center|500px Finalmente, deciden seguir buscando pistas en los otros lugares donde debía ir, conociendo que Bluebeard fue a la oficina de Dee y que Holly tenía las pertenencias de Lily: *The Trip Trap *Dee and Dum's office De forma análoga a The Dumb Soldier; si Bigby elige primero el lugar donde fue Bluebeard (en este caso, la oficia); no encontrará nada útil, yéndose luego al Trip Trap. Sin embargo, puede ir directamente al bar, saltándose el otro lugar, aunque con resultado idéntico. Oficina de Dee Si después de visitar el apartamento de Crane, Bigby decide ir a la oficina de Dee, se encontrará a Flycatcher limpiando algunos desperfectos, preguntando el motivo de los cuales: *Are you okay? *What happened here? *Who are you talking to? *... Éste le cuenta que Bluebeard fue a investigar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de su coartada, y que no fue amable y gentil con él: *What an asshole! *What did he take? *Where did he go? *... 500px|center El conserje no puede ayudarle, para luego preguntarle si realmente era un enviado del detective: *Don't worry about it *I didn't send him *I have to go *... Luego le pregunta si puede volver a trabajar en The Woodlands: *Not my problem *You can work for us (Flycatcher recordará eso) *Talk to Snow (Flycatcher recordará eso) *... Finalmente, Bigby se despedirá de él para irse hacia el Trip Trap a seguir investigando. Trip Trap ACM Trip Trap Arrival.png ACM Look, It's The Sheriff.png ACM Weary Traveller.png Cuando Bigby Wolf llega al bar, observa que está cerrado por la defunción de su hermana, aunque en realidad en él se encuentran Holly y un borracho Grendel. Si decide llamar primero, aparecerá un diálogo para que le abran. Independientemente, Gren acaba abriendo la puerta, apareciendo también Woodsman tras él. Tras invitarle a entrar, responde: *Yeah sure *What's wrong with you? *I need to see Lily's things *... Ya dentro, el leñador le recomienda que no mezcle alcohol con los medicamentos, tal y como le dijo el Doctor Swineheart, aunque hace caso omiso. Luego Feroz pregunta a éste por las cosas: *Where's Lily stuff? *You should sober up *Where's Holly? *... El Leñador no sabe dónde están las cosas de Lily, y tampoco Holly puede ayudarle ya que se encuentra dormida por los medicamentos. Pese a la respuesta, insiste: *No way to wake Holly? *Seen Lily's things? *I'm after Crane *... ACM Very Nice High.png ACM To The Dead.png ACM Bar Fight.png Grendel le recrimina no haber ayudado mucho en el funeral de Lily, respondiendo: *Wasn't my fault *You made it worse *I don't care what you think *... Gren le pide a Bigby "complacerle" junto a él para luego ayudarle, algo que no gusta a Woodsman. Él puede responderle: *Drink *I don't have time for this *drink away *... Woodsman termina sacando de quicio a Gren, que le propina un puñetazo. A continuación ambos empiezan a combatir, por lo que Wolf debe decidir si dejarles o separarles: *them *nothing La acción será indiferente. Tras quejarse el leñador por la violenta situación, Lobo responderá: *What's the problem ? *Cut this shit off! *I can't babysit you two *... ACM TT Brawl.png ACM Hardcore Fisticuffs.png ACM Woody Walking Out.png Grendel acaba informándole a Bigby la naturaleza del resquemor entre ambos: Holly terminó descubriendo que Woodsman era uno de los clientes de su hermana. Éste se excusa, aunque su compañero no le parece suficiente y sigue atacándole verbalmente. Luego Wolf debe tomar una decisión: *Woody, I have questions *Gren, give it a rest (Woodsman recordará eso) *Woody, get out *... A continuación podrá hacerle algunas preguntas: *Why'd you run two nights ago? *Lily ever mention a witch? *Never mind *... Sin embargo, no le aportan utilidad, y el leñador termina yéndose. Luego Gren le sugiere que busque las cosas en la habitación de Holly, pero que procure no despertarla: *Thanks for the advice (Gren no recordará eso) *I might have to *You're a waste of life *... ACM I'm Gonna Pass Out.png ACM Gren Won't Remember This.png ACM Holly Asleep.png Ya en la habitación, Holly se encuentra durmiendo, pudiendo examinar una caja de alcohol, el catre donde duerme, o interactuar con ella. La caja no tiene utilidad, pero si se observa la cama debajo de ella estará la caja con las pertenencias, que Bigby puede coger después de apartar Holly su brazo. Aunque no se le despierte, ella acaba haciéndolo sola, preguntando a Wolf si es él: *Yeah, sure *No, it's me, Bigby *I'm here for Lily's stuff *her Le engañe o no, a continuación revisará la caja; donde hay una fotografía y una botella de vino. Creyendo que es el leñador ACM Box of Trinkets.png ACM P&P Girls.png ACM Address Book.png Si ella te confundió con el leñador, le preguntará si sentía algo por ella, a lo que responderá: *Of course I cared *I don't know *I'm not the Woodsman *her Tras ver la foto, puede examinar un libro, el broche y el tubo de glamour. A medida que examina cosas, Holly sigue hablando con él: *Sorry for what happened *I'm sorry you found out *Go back to sleep *her Tras seguir investigando, volverá a hablarle; contando que no fue al funeral y dudando de las intenciones reales del propio Bigby: *He cares *He's trying to do right *It's just a job to him *... Sabiendo que es Bigby center|500px Si Bigby le dice la verdad, las conversaciones entre ambos serán distintas. La primera de ellas: *I cared about every fable *I'm one of you *You make it hard sometimes *... La siguiente conversación tratará sobre el motivo de su visita: *I'm tracking a lead *To see Lily's things *To say I was sorry *her La última pregunta trata sobre el motivo por el cual está persiguiendo a Crane: *Because I hate Crane / I have history with the killer (Holly recordará eso) *I'm doing this for Lily (Holly recordará eso) *This is for Faith *... Finalmente acaba encontrando en el libro la cita con la bruja. En esos momentos, Snow White llama al bar para dejarle un recado a Bigby. Tras cogerlo, le informa de la dirección de la sospechosa: *Let's go! *Told you not to worry *You're welcome *... center|500px Notas *El desarrollo de este capítulo es prácticamente idéntico en su resultado al de The Dumb Solider. Tanto si se visita primero la oficina de los Tweedle, como el apartamento de Crane; se conocerá en ambos lugares la identidad de la bruja, necesitando luego ir al bar para averiguar su dirección. Además, cuando se visita el lugar donde fue Bluebeard, no conseguirá nada útil, pudiendo ahorrarse dicha visita. Vídeos Apartamento de Crane y Trip Trap thumb|center|670 px (Desde 14:55) thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 13:54) Apartamento de Crane y oficina de Dee thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Capítulos de A Crooked Mile